


Sweet Surprise

by dan_vs92



Series: Parallel Fiddauthor One shots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, Parallel Fiddauthor idea: canon Ford and Parallel Fidds working on the Quantum Destabilizer, Ford ends up deciding to make parallel Fidds those molasses Popsicles his own Fidds mentioned half a lifetime ago... (Prompt given to me by Ceslatoil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

“No it’s a surprise,” Ford whispered in his ear as Fidds began tugging at the fingers obscuring his vision.

He kissed him on the top of the head as his fingers curled gently around his wrists and that smile he loved so much began broadening on his lips.

“Is it a good surprise this time?”

“My darling, I’m offended, with me it’s always a great surprise,” he scoffed in his ear kissing his ear lobe continuing their short walk into the kitchen.

“Ya said that last time,” he tried to groan and did his best to be annoyed about this behavior but the smile was telling. He loved every second of this.

“Ya didn’t bring anything dangerous here did ya? I don’t think my neighbors would appreciate it after the last incident.”

Ford was genuinely confused by that stopping him at the kitchen table. He had done many reckless things in his day and had put Fidds in more danger then he liked to recall but he couldn’t remember a single complaint from the elder couple who lived in the room next to theirs.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember Stanford!” He giggled running his finger across the hand blinding him very gently.

“The time you had me smuggle that dragon egg in my bag even after….”

He stopped suddenly and his teeth sank into his lip, his finger stopped tracing Ford’s hand playfully and fell to his side in shame.

Ford didn’t comment he kissed him once more and dropped his hands from his eyes and cried out Surprise in a tone more lackluster then originally intended.

That smile returned to Fidds’s face taking in the sight of the plate of Popsicles stacked up on a plate just for him.

“I worked all afternoon making them just right for you, my dearest.”

“Oh, darlin’!” He cried out throwing his arms around Ford kissing every inch of his face in excitement making the tension that was there before disappear for the moment.

Ford picked up one of the Popsicles and offered it to him and he took it gleefully. Crying out a litany of thank you’s kissing Ford on the lips several times, normally Ford would have taken the chance to the kiss but there was already quite the pile of goo piling against his lover’s hand that he for once didn’t want to clean personally.

Molasses was Fidds’s favorite flavor and he had once long ago begged Ford to give him the chance to consume it frozen like this. It was nothing but frozen sugar and had to taste as awful as it sounded but Fidds had a sweet tooth.

He expected Fidds to lick it and instantly devour the treat but his heart sunk at the grimace on the first lick. It pained him inside out to see him force his present down with that forced smile and he took pity on him taking it away after he had given himself a brain freeze taking a large bite trying to force it all down as fast as possible.

“I’m really sorry, Darlin’, but that tastes like pure sugar and is making me jittery…”

Ford pulled him close breathing him in his familiar scent and kissed him once more.

“It’s fine dearest,” he whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> More on the way, I have five prompts I'm working on for this ship. If you like this series and want me to write something, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
